


Too Late

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.

  
Ross. He’s sitting on his bed, tears flowing down his face and he is babbling out his feelings. He’s in love with me. 

He’s too fucking late. I’m with Smith. And he knows this. 

6 months ago I would’ve kissed him - right here, right now - and we could’ve been happy. Oh god, we would’ve been so happy. But he’s too late. I’m in love with Smith. But right now, I’m staring at him whilst he goes on about how he’s loved me since we started University, and how he realised he was gay when he had a little crush on Smith, that he fell in love with the small things about me - the things I used to feel about him, until I started to date Smith. 

I open my mouth to speak - to tell him exactly that - and something warm and sweet is on my lips and my eyes stare at Ross’ closed ones. He can’t kiss me now. He’s too late.  
I push him away, the soft skin of my palm against his chest and he looks at me like a kicked puppy.  
“Ross, I’m sorry.” I whisper, my brow creasing in concern. I may be angry, but he’s still my best friend. “I - You’re too late. I’m with Smith now.”  
“I know,” he sucks in a breath before looking at me through his eyelashes, splattered with tears and his cheeks flushed with emotion. “I’m sorry, Trott. I just can’t keep this inside anymore. I love you.”  
I close my eyes at this. He can’t. He can’t do this to me. I spent two years torturing myself because I loved him - two years of self hatred. And he never loved me back. But now? Now he says this.

He’s just too late. 

He puts his head in his hands, and his body racks with sobs. Soothingly, I rub my palm on his back, the circles I make calming him down. He looks up at me again, and this time I just can’t look away.  
“R-Ross,” I breathe, the words being swept away in the void of his eyes and this is when I realise. This is what I fell in love with all those years ago.  
And then, I kiss him. I do the singular worst thing I could possibly do in this situation. I kiss him so passionately. And he’s so surprised but hell he kisses well and all I’m thinking about is him. I’m only thinking about the feel of Ross’ lips on mine and his hands on my cheeks and the salty taste from his tears. The only thing that matters at this moment is Ross, and I’m thinking about the what ifs and what could’ve beens but that doesn’t matter. What matters is the guy in front of me, and this kiss. 

What matters is my boyfriend at home, what matters is that this is cheating, what matters is that I am in love with two separate people and holy hell I could never choose between them. What matters most, however, is that both the guys I love are happy, right? 

I pull away. Really quickly.  
“Ross no, we didn’t just…” I start to panic, running my hands through my hair and tearing up, finally thinking of the consequences. “I’m in love with Smith! I just cheated on him!”  
“No, no Trott, hold on. It’s okay. He doesn’t ever have to know. I mean, I’m not gonna tell him. I’ll never mention this again, okay?”  
“Okay.”


End file.
